Devices have been proposed in the prior art to utilize normally wasted energy derived from the bouncing movement of vehicle wheels to generate electrical energy which can be utilized to charge a battery or directly operate a drive motor. One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,250 to Emanuele. The objective of this invention is to provide a more practical, more simplified and less expensive means for this purpose, as well as a means which is essentially mechanical and sufficiently rugged and durable to withstand the rigors of automotive vehicle application.
The system disclosed in the Emanuele patent is much more complex and costly and involves, among other things, wheel operated air pumps, an air compressor, an accumulator tank, solenoid valve and an air turbine. In contrast to this, the present invention employs a very simple and purely mechanical alternator or generator drive which directly responds to vehicle wheel displacement and converts linear movement into rotary movement for driving electrical alternator or generator means mounted on the chassis frame of the vehicle.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.